The present invention generally relates to a design for and a method of making a sputter target assembly for physical vapor deposition thin film coating. More particularly, the invention relates to Cu or Co metal targets and their alloys that are diffusion bonded to a backing plate assembly with an intermediate, bond facilitating layer of a group Ib or group VIII metal interposed between the bonded surfaces of the target and backing plate.
Cathodic sputtering is widely used for depositing thin layers or films of materials from sputter targets onto desired substrates. Basically, a cathode assembly including the sputter target is placed together with an anode in a chamber filled with an inert gas, preferably argon. The desired substrate is positioned in the chamber near the anode with a receiving surface oriented normally to a path between the cathode assembly and the anode. A high voltage electric field is applied across the cathode assembly and the anode.
Electrons ejected from the cathode assembly ionize the inert gas. The electrical field then propels positively charged ions of the inert gas against a sputtering surface of the sputter target. Material dislodged from the sputter target by the ion bombardment traverses the chamber and deposits on the receiving surface of the substrate to form a thin layer or film.
Sputter targets of high-purity metals or metal alloys attached to aluminum- or copper-based backing plates are typically used to deposit thin films on substrates, such as, for example, semiconductor devices. These sputter target assemblies provide mechanical and electrical attachment of the target material to the sputter apparatus, provide vacuum sealing surfaces to maintain proper sputter chamber environmental conditions, and typically provide a path of heat removal for effective cooling of the target material during sputter deposition.
The sputter target is heated during the sputtering process by the kinetic energy of the bombarding gas ions imparted to the sputtering target as thermal energy. This heat is dissipated by thermal exchange with a cooling fluid typically circulated beneath or around the backing plate which is bonded to the sputter target along an interface opposite from the sputtering surface.
Copper and its alloys have seen increasing use as interconnect material for ULSI metallization due to their high electrical conductivity and excellent migration resistance. Cu interconnects result in fast speed, better performance and more reliable interconnect devices. High purity copper targets are used to sputter deposit Cu thin films on Si wafers to manufacture these advanced integrated circuit devices. As such, the Cu target plays an important role in determining many Cu film properties such as film uniformity and consistency, electrical conductivity, step coverage, etc.
Presently, Cu targets are bonded to lightweight and highly heat conductive backing plates by solder bonding or high temperature diffusion bonding. These joining techniques are not without problems, however. For example, the bond strength of a solder bonded Cu target/backing plate is typically low, and it further decreases as the temperature increases when the target is being sputtered. Additionally, typically used solders have low melting points and high vapor pressures, and they accordingly constitute potential sources of wafer contamination during the sputtering process. Typical solder bonding results in sputter/backing plate assembly bond strengths of about 4,000 psi (28 Mpa).
Diffusion bonding is a preferred method for bonding sputter targets to backing plates. However, diffusion bond strengths between the Cu targets and their associated Al or Al alloy backing plates are extremely weak due to the fact that Cu and Al form several brittle compounds between them. In this regard, typical bond strengths between Cu and Al or Al alloys range from about 2,000 psi (14 Mpa) to about 5,000 psi (35 Mpa), although one commercially available Cu/Al target backing plate assembly reputedly has a bond strength of between 6.2-7.9 ksi (42 Mpa-54.4 Mpa).
To overcome this problem, it has been suggested by some to try high temperature diffusion bonding of Cu to Al backing plates with a Ni interlayer. This method reportedly results in a high bond strength, but the high temperatures used (i.e. about 400-600xc2x0 C.) result in undesirable target grain growth via secondary recrystallization. This is highly undesirable and adversely affects sputter performance. As a result, films sputtered with such target/backing plate assemblies suffer from poor film uniformity and sheet resistance fluctuation. This type of bonding also may result in an undesirable increase in particulate emission during the sputtering process.
Cobalt targets are also commonly used in the sputtering process to form a variety of films for semiconductor metallizations, salicide layers on submicron semiconductors and low resistivity contacts. In these applications it is important that the desired magnetic properties of the sputter targets be maintained to provide enhanced plasma uniformity in the sputter chamber to result in uniform coating deposition. High temperature bonding of Co targets to their associated backing plates causes degradation in the magnetic properties of the Co such as permeability and pass through flux, causing a significant increase in permeability and decrease in pass through flux.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method of bonding Cu targets to associated backing plates that will result in acceptable target to backing plate tensile strength that does not result in significant Cu target grain growth.
Similarly, there is a need in the art to provide a method for bonding Co targets to associated backing structures that will provide sufficient bond or tensile strength between target and backing plate while not adversely affecting the desired magnetic properties of the Co target.
These and other objects are met by the methods and structural combinations herein disclosed.
I have found that Cu and Co targets (and targets comprising alloys of Cu and Co) can be successfully diffusion bonded to associated backing plate members without, in the case of a Cu target, resulting in significant Cu grain growth during bonding, and, when a Co target is bonded, without resulting in diminution of the target""s pass through flux and magnetic permeability.
The disclosed methods are used to join sputtering targets to backing plates by using diffusion bonding and an Ag or an Ag alloy (or other IB elements like Au and its alloys, or VIII elements like Pd, Pt and their alloys) interlayer between them. As a result, undesirable secondary recrystallization, abnormal grain growth and degradation in crystallographic texture are minimized while the original microstructural and physical properties of the targets are retained. With an Ag or Ag alloy interlayer, the diffusion bonding temperatures can be reduced to between 190xc2x0 and 400xc2x0 C.
In this method, high bond strength of 13,000 psi (90 Mpa) is achieved between a Cu target and Al alloy backing plate by utilizing proper parameters including surface finish and surface cleaning of parent metals, bonding grooves or surface roughness, interlayer thickness, bonding temperature and time. The Ag or Ag alloy interlayer can be deposited on the desired bonding surface of either the target or backing plate or both by sputter deposition, electroplating, plasma coating and other methods including placement of a foil layer along the desired interfacial bonding area. The desired Ag or Ag alloy interlayer thickness is between about 1 microns to 100 microns. Bonding of the target and backing plate can be accomplished using one of a variety of methods including hot isostatic pressing (HIP), vacuum pressing, pressing or other methods at low-temperatures or intermediate temperatures.
Co and Cu targets (and alloys including such metals) may be bonded to Al and Al alloy backing plates or to Cu and/or Cu alloy backing plates in accordance with the invention.
The invention will be further described in conjunction with the appended drawings and following detailed description of the invention.